classof3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Funky Monkey
Funky Monkey is the fourth episode in Season 1 of Class of 3000. Summary Li'l D goes to the zoo to get footage of a gorilla for the Upper Class play "The Kong and I." There he meets Momo the gorilla, whom he spends some time playing the drums with. When Li'l D goes back to school, Momo follows him there. The class is forced to hide Momo, until the upperclassmen offer Li'l D the lead drumming part if they can use Momo as King Kong. Momo doesn't want to do this, so he runs away; Sunny Bridges, Philly Phil, and Li'l D go and round him up. Meanwhile, the upperclassmen use the rest of the class for other odd jobs, but the students soon get tired of being used and refuse to continue. Li'l D sees that Momo is tired of being used too, and gives him the drumming part. In the end, Momo becomes a musical attraction at the zoo. Transcript Funky Monkey/Transcript Notes * First appearance of Preston and Dustin. * The last lines of the episode are "Get your hands off me... You dirty stinking zoo keeper!". These words are a play on the words "Get your paws off me, you dirty stinking ape!" from Planet of the Apes. * One of the Zoo Staff feeding the gorillas resembles Archimedes Q Porter from Disney's Tarzan. * The word "Momo" means peach in Japanese. * Marlon Wilkes Booth's name could be a reference to John Wilkes Booth, the murderer of Abraham Lincoln. * When Li'l D goes to meet Marlon, there's a picture of Sunny right next to him. Goofs * When Sunny and the students say, "Good morning, Principal Luna!", only Sunny's mouth moves. * When Madison asks, "At your house?", Kim's voice is heard. * iTunes' closed captioning contains many errors, including an incorrect use of their rather than the correct form of they're. Trivia * Running Gags: *# Whenever Li'l D asks Momo if he understands him, Momo throws a chair or desk. *# Madison says out loud what she is thinking, or ruining her classmates' attempt at hiding something. *# At the zoo, one gorilla will shake its finger should Li'l D or Momo's actions violate zoo rules. * In the start of the "Banana Zoo" music video, Momo is depicted taking an impromptu bath, a reference to Bathing Ape. Sunny even remarks, "Look at that ape, over there bathing." * When Li'l D climbs up the building to get Momo, Momo throws barrels at him, and Sunny hands him a mallet, which Li'l D swings to deflect one of the barrels. This scene is a reference to Donkey Kong. * The song in this episode is "Banana Zoo". The song's animation is intentionally a little sloppier than the usual animation, and is in the scene of a forest with many zoo animals. * "The Kong and I" is a play on words of the popular play/movie The King and I. * In the song "Banana Zoo," the singer who voiced the dog in Outkast's video "Morris Brown" provides the voice of Momo. * In the classroom, Sunny makes a paper chain that resembles a war, but complains that "it was supposed to be the Battle of Shiloh, not Gettysburg." * This is the first episode to feature the "Ow, my eye!" gag. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes